The Saiya-jins Brush with the Teletubbies
by Mad Stickwoman 523
Summary: The saiya-jins are making their own version of the Teletubbies for Trunks, but when a tape comes up, of Vegeta, you'll have to read to find out! Sort of a sequel to 'Trunks' Lullaby'


The Saiya-jins Brush with the Teletubbies  
  
By Gohans Gal  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ (waaaaaa!), or the Teletubbies (thank god!)  
  
A/N: OK, right, severe plot twist, extreme insanity and Vegeta drunk, whatever will I think up next? This is Mirai Trunks, they're doing this for Chibi Trunks. Again, I'm on an irn-bru rush, maybe because I drink it practically 24/7, maybe that's why I'm also a slight insomniac...Oh, and if anyone out there has any chicken fajitas, *smiles sweetly*, I can be your friend! Honest! I can! I've not had one for weeks...chicken fajitas, not friends! Hehehe... I'm sorry, I really am ;_;. Enough with my mindless ramblings...(I really do like chicken fajitas! ~__^ )  
  
Anyways...ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
~ scene - amateur recording studio (a.k.a. the Brief's house)- a grassy hillock in the middle of the living room, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan & Trunks are all wearing silly hats and have TVs tied round their waists (like in that episode of The Simpsons, where Homer's trying to bond with Maggie, and he tries to dress up like a Teletubbie and he gets shocked? Do ya? Oh well, if you don't, it's your loss...) . Ox-king is standing in the corner.~  
  
Chi-Chi shouts "QUIET ON THE SET!!!!! On you go daddy, in 5...4...3...2...1!"  
  
Ox-king starts, "Over the hills and far away, the saiyan people come to play."  
  
Vegeta, Goku, Gohan and Trunks run over the fake hill towards the camera, wave, Vegeta starts ki blast, Goku nudges him discreetly, Vegeta grunts, the Teletubbie theme tune starts playing in the back ground.  
  
"Vegeta"  
  
"Goku"  
  
"Gohan"  
  
"Trunks (Trunks)"  
  
(All together) "We're the Saiyans, we're the Saiyans,  
  
We kick butt! (Kick butt!)" (They continue with theme song for however much longer it goes on for, mainly because I can't remember how the rest of it goes *turns a nice shade of red whilst dodging rotten food, mainly Veggies*(yes, very bad joke, but it's not my fault, honest! IT'S THE IRN-BRU, I'M TELLIN' YA! *ahem*, maybe I'll just let you get on with reading...))  
  
"Hello everybody!" Trunks said in a really silly voice, in fact, it sounded scarily like Po's...  
  
"We're the Saiyans" said Goku, again with the silly voice.  
  
"Let's see what's on Saiya-telly!" asked Gohan as they all gathered round him, but not too much, so that the camera could see the TV round his waist. He turned it on, but unlike Homer Simpson, didn't get electrocuted.  
  
"Hey look everybody! Our demented (original) counter parts!" said Goku as the Teletubbies appeared on the screen around Gohans waist.  
  
"I still don't know how you managed to talk me into this, Kakarrot!" said you-know-who.  
  
"Easy! You were drunk!"  
  
"I was not drunk, you Third Class Baka!"  
  
"Are you kidding me?! You were absolutely steamin'!" (man, I HATE that expression!)  
  
"I. Do. Not. Get. Drunk Kakarrot!"  
  
"Oh, really?" asked Goku, evily. "Trunks, roll the tape!"  
  
"I'd be glad to, Goku!" replied Trunks ,while Bulma threw him a video, and stuck it into Gohan's belly, otherwise known as a video player, Gohan changed the channel, and an image of Vegeta dressed in an upper-thigh length red dress singing `Stayin' Alive' by the Bee-Gees on top of the bar in a pub, but changing the Stayin' to `Saiyan Alive'.  
  
"You can tell by the way I walk that I'm a fighting man,  
  
No time to talk,  
  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, Saiyan alive,  
  
Saiyan alive,  
  
Ah, ah, ah, ah, Saiyan aliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiivvvvvvveeeeeeeee!" Crooned the on-screen, drunken Vegeta, terribly out-of tune, I might add. You could hear laughing and a few wolf whistles from the pubs occupants.  
  
"THAT IS NOT TRUE! YOU MESSED WITH THE FILM!"  
  
"Oh yes it is, Vegeta! And just wait `til your son sees this!" Goku managed through his giggling. Trunks and Gohan were practically rolling over with laughter, film rolling all the while (yes, both of them).  
  
Just then, another tune came from Gohan's stomach.  
  
"Why do birds, suddenly appear,  
  
Every time, you hit memydear!" sang the drunken Vegeta, again, terribly out-of tune.  
  
"THAT'S EVEN BETTER THAN SAIYAN ALIVE!" roared Trunks through his laughter. Vegeta, by now, was like a tomato with sunburn.  
  
"TURN THAT THING OFF RIGHT NOW! OR I'LL BLOW IT OFF!" screamed Veggie head, but the others were laughing so much they didn't hear, so he fired a ki blast at Gohans stomach and the TV blew up, but Gohan was laughing so much that he didn't notice.  
  
"Ha! I got the tape as well!"  
  
"I wouldn't count your chickens, monkey boy. We. Made. Copies." Said Bulma. Possibly the three most terrifying words Vegeta had ever heard. He continued to promptly pass out on the `grassy hillock'.  
  
THE END  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
A/N: Yes, I know that made no sense whatsoever, extreme OOC from practically everyone. Trust me, this is not how I planned it! This stuff just came tumbling out of my demented, twisted little head, I've just finished watching one of my many Monty Python's Flying Circus videos, and I had a strange urge to write about Vegeta in a mini-skirt, don't ask me why, `cause to be perfectly honest with you, I don't even know. As always, if you read, pleasepleasepleeeeeeeaaaaaaaase leave a review, even if you do flame me, I've got a nice little bag of marshmallows and a fork on a stick to roast over them, I might even have a chicken somewhere...*rummages through fridge* AH! Here it is...hhmmmm...I wonder how many fajitas I can make with these? Sorry!  
  
Oh, and I need ideas, I'm not very good at thinking of kids' shows off the top of my head, so any suggestions would be great! Just remember that I'm Scottish and deprived...  
  
Anyways...  
  
`til next time  
  
Gohans Gal *_* 


End file.
